


Humid

by Pookerella



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookerella/pseuds/Pookerella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka’s dreams are trying to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humid

 It was beautiful, the sea. Haruka took a deep breath, and let it go slowly. He could feel the sun burn at his back, feel the sand through his toes and taste the salt in the air. The water glittered, shimmering in the midday heat. It looked like a very large pool. Haruka sighed.

Haruka knows he is dreaming.

Most are scenes like this- scenes of crystal water, white sand and blue sky. Other’s are similar… the hot pavement on his feet, water dripping down his back and the humid smell of chorine in his lungs. 

He liked his dreams, and often could remember them in quite a lot of detail. He liked the comfort of the water, the familiarity of the sand and the salt drenched air.

Yet, recently his dreams are changing.

Haruka lazily watches the water shimmer into a sparkling a bright green colour. This has happened a lot, he muses, the blue melting effortlessly into green. What a beautiful colour. The water swirled around, waves starting to form, rolling onto the sand. This had happened the last three nights, and Haru liked this lively water. It looked like an emerald like this.

What’s new this time though is the water creeping up further and further towards him. It was slow, and he had plenty of time to move but Haru didn’t make any effort.

He didn’t move as the water finally edged up to him. It flowed past and around his ankles. It didn’t feel cold- no it felt warm and frustratingly familiar…

BZZT BZZT BZZT

He woke up before he could put a finger on it.

* * *

 

Later on that day, Haru noticed the colour of the ocean was the same as Makoto’s eyes. He shrugs. He continued biting into his mackerel as he half listened to Nagisa and Rei excitingly talk about their plans. Makoto laughed along, loud and carefree.

Haru thought his mackerel tasted extra nice today.

* * *

 

Today’s dream was like normal. Scorching sun, white sand, salt in the air and the sea as still as a pool. Today also had the blue shimmering into a sparklingly green, and yet again it edged to Haru’s feet and swirled with the same warmth as before.

This lasted a few moments, and Haru couldn’t help flick experimentally at the water. The water stood still for a few seconds and he could feel his breath stop. The water then suddenly swirled around his feet quicker and quicker. The warmth changed- it intensified.

Haruka swore that all the colours suddenly turned brighter. The colours were saturated and Haru could feel an intense pressure on his chest. The water was flowing further and further up the sand, up to his wrists, up his legs. It crept up to his knees, then to his thighs.

Haruka felt lightheaded. This warmth was crazy; the water seemed to caress his skin, all too slow and too maddening. His skin tingled and he shivered involuntary. He felt his breath quicken up, useless to try and change whatever the water was doing. It crept up and up, and Haru couldn’t help himself when he thought of familiar colours, of familiar eyes, of familiar greens.

The sea green turned even brighter, moving quicker and quicker, now heavy and hot on his thighs and just what Haru needed but he needed it closer he needed it heavier he needed _more._

BZZT BZZT BZZT

Haru woke up confused and a bit sweaty. Thank goodness his lower parts didn’t react.

He had a long cool bath.

And when Makoto came in, soft smiles and all, and offered his hand Haru couldn’t help but be reminded of mysterious green water. When he took Makoto’s hand, the warmth felt frustratingly familiar.

Haru just wished he could just go back to the water.

* * *

 

This scene was different, but not unusual from his other dreams.

Instead of the sea, it was the pool. It was outside; Haru could feel the pavement and the chlorine on his skin. It was pretty humid though, which was odd. Normally the heat was like an oven, this heat was heavy and thick. Clouds hung low, creating a calming greyish atmosphere. Strange, usually it was always blue and cloudless.

He also noticed that the pool was the same green as the oceans in his other dreams.

He shrugged. It was hot out here and the pool looked too good to be true. He made quick work of his shirt and pants and dove in.

It was warm. Frustratingly familiar warm. Haruka felt his whole body react. He breached the surface taking shaky breathes of air in. It felt hot and heavy, and felt too intimate. The water was over simulating, and Haru couldn’t stop the redness of his cheeks or the shortness of his breath. He stood in the middle of the water, which was lulling his body into a heated state. It felt like caresses of something… No, it didn’t feel like water anymore. It felt like soft, intimate touches of someone.

‘Haru’

Haruka gasped. The water started moving, morphing. The air around him turned even heavier, feeling more like a sauna than a summer day. Haru felt like he was breathing water in and a heavy pressure was on his chest, creeping further and further down.

‘Haru’

Haru closed his eyes, feeling wet, hot _frustratingly familiar_ hands on his face. They stroked his cheeks, then his lips, slowly parting them. 

‘Haru’

A hot breath ghosted his lips, and Haru felt himself leaning into the hot air.

‘Haru!’

Haruka woke up, eyes wide and skin sweaty. It took him the same time to notice that Makoto was above him, looking concerned as it did to notice his own half hard boner.

Haruka simply stared at Makoto before it clicked what happened and turned his head away. The alarm clock had failed. He silently begged for his flushed cheeks to return to normal. He didn’t make an effort to stop scowling.

Makoto shuffled slightly closer.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked tentatively. Haru huffed.

‘You were moving a lot’ Makoto pressed on, ‘are you sick? Or…’ his eyes soften ‘a nightmare?’

Haru’s lower parts problems were thankfully gone, and he quickly scooted out of his bed. He looked Makoto in the eyes, and was unnerved to find that the same heavy feeling came up. Makoto’s eyes were so green, and Haru had to look away.

‘It was nothing like that.’

Which was true. He could feel Makoto’s scrutinising look on him, until Makoto hummed. Haru thanked whatever god there was for Makoto being a bit on the slow side today. He whisked past him, heading towards the kitchen. Thanks to his alarm clock, he had to with go his daily bath soak.

It was a Friday and the day seemed to go at a snail pace. All he did was gaze outside, counting the minutes until summer break.

Haru swore that Makoto’s eyes lingered on him more than usual.

Haru decided again that he was going to have a cool bath once he got home.

* * *

 

Tonight’s dream was the same as yesterdays.

The atmosphere was unbelievably humid and heavy, the pool felt like intimate touches and those too hot of hands were on his face, his lips. He had to close his eyes, it was all too much.

And this time fate was kind to him.

He felt a hot mouth press against his. A pressure was removed from his chest; he had been waiting for that kiss, _wanting_ that kiss. Again and again, firm kisses on his lips that felt both sincere and comforting.

Suddenly there was a tongue sliding along his bottom lip. He gasped in shock, then a tongue was in, all wet and humid and so _good_ and he let out a low groan. Haru languidly moved his tongue against the other, relishing in the sounds the other made. It sounded like someone he knew, and Haru found himself wanting to hear more.

He reached forward blindly, wanting. Haru felt hot skin, wet and slick, under his fingertips. Both hands were moving around on their own accord now. Broad shoulders, tall…

He felt the hot mouth move away from his for a second, now mouthing at his neck. He moaned, bucking involuntary against the water. He could feel himself sweating, and he couldn’t give a damn. Everything was too humid, too wet, too hot.

The mouth was against his again, large hands cupping his face as the other kissed Haru deep and desperate.

Heat pooled deeper now, deeper and deeper and more more _more._

‘Haru’

Haruka’s eyes snapped open.

Green filled his vision.

‘Ah!’ Haruka woke up, clutching his sheets, knuckles white. He was suddenly all too aware of his painfully tented pants.

He slowly moved upright. Haruka gave a disgruntled look at his pants.

His mind had gone stubbornly blank.

* * *

 

Makoto seemed to notice something was off. Of course he would, he was Makoto. And when Makoto noticed something was off, he acted off too.

He glanced at him more often. Haru pretended he didn’t realise the lingering eyes when the other thought he wasn’t looking. Or that Makoto seemed to stumble over his feet more than usual.

They went and hanged out, had lunch at a small beach cafe. Makoto was talking more too, all rushed and quick, eyes landing on everything except Haru. Haru didn’t mind, Makoto’s eyes would remind him of things he didn’t quite want to deal with yet.

‘Haru.’

Haru turned his head towards Makoto. His eyes soften at Makoto’s shaky hands.

‘Yes?’

Haru willed himself to look at Makoto, and saw him staring determinedly down at the table. A silence stretched between them.

Haru sighed.

‘What’s wrong, Makoto?’

Makoto seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing, hesitant green eyes met blue.

Makoto smiled, a tad unsure but it was soft and sincere.

‘Aaah. Don’t worry Haru, I was thinking about something. Sorry to worry you…’ The green in Makoto’s eyes seemed to glow.

Haru quickly moved his head, and nodded dumbly.

All Haru could think of was wet hands and blindly hot kisses.

* * *

 

Makoto Makoto Makoto.

Haru gasped as wet hands flicked his nipples, teasing and twisting.

Makoto Makoto Makoto.

A wet tongue was on his chest now, even hotter than the humid atmosphere surrounding them. Haruka felt his head loll back, his panting harsh now.

He has had this exact same dream three times in a row now, and he couldn’t deny it anymore. He looked down to see Makoto, tanned and soaked from head to toe. The other boy’s eyes glowed green, such a gorgeous green, and Haru felt his mouth dry up. He could feel their erections pressed up against each other under the water. It was a welcomed pressure against his straining dick. He let a muted moan as a tongue swirled around his nipple.

Makoto pressed down even harder, biting the skin.

Makoto Makoto Makoto.

The water was electrifying now, the green now intense and alive. It felt like a buzz against Haru’s wet skin, all too much and not enough. The air was humid as always, and as Haru clutched Makoto’s back, he could feel sweat dripping down. His dick gave an involuntary twitch.

Makoto Makoto Makoto.

The grinding was even harsher now, and the air was filled with Makoto’s grunts and Haru’s almost silent gasps.

Makoto Makoto Makoto.

A wet mouth was against his ear, whispering something that sounded like a pray.

‘Haru, Haru, _Haru_ ’

Green filled his vision, then a stark white.

When Haru woke up, he felt a strange wetness in his pants. He sighed, bringing one hand to cover his eyes.

As much as he thanked his brain for these images, the spoiled pants were another thing.

* * *

 

Haruka had enough of this… whatever this was.

Looking at Makoto in the eye these days was nigh impossible. The atmosphere was tense, a strange heaviness which made Haruka want to reach out and cup the taller boy’s face and kiss the living daylights out of him. Haru’s poker face was cracking and they both knew it.

Makoto was on edge- every time Makoto caught Haru staring at him he blushed right to his ears and muttered some nonsense. It wasn’t just a one way street though. He caught Makoto looking at him too. A strange, soft gaze, one that his seen so many times before but somehow makes his stomach do turns and flips. Haru loved it as much as it hated it.

Yes. Haruka was going to make this feeling go away. And Haruka was dead set on one idea to make that happen.

He was going to make dreams a reality.

‘Haru…?’

**Author's Note:**

> I’M TOO LAZY TO FINISH THIS PROPERLY WHY IS WRITING SO HARD FOR ME TO CONTINUE?!  
> Hopefully this was fun to read *O* There needs to be way more... liquid... in works featuring Haru.


End file.
